Jim Hawkins
(former) |ocupation= (former) |epithet= }} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= ???? }} |devil fruit=| }} Jim Hawkins (ジム·ホーキンス, Jimu Hōkinsu), commonly referred to as Blackbeard, is a notorious and former hailing from in the . Being a ferocious fighter, possessing tremendous physical strength and speed, his tendency to take brash, impulsive actions had repeatedly landed him in trouble and had earned him notoriety and notability among the Marine higher-ups even before he fled their ranks. So bad had his reputation become that many simply referred to him as the Brat, a name that is heard even more frequently now that he is a wanted man. Having turned his back on the Marines, he is out seeking the legendary in the hopes of achieving true mastery over the sees and freedom to do whatever his heart desires. Appearance Blackbeard is a tall young man, with a tanned complexion, thick black hair and intense blue eyes. He has a well muscled build, with a distinctive scar over his left eye and a wide smile almost always plastered on his face. As a young Marine, freshly assigned to the , he was slightly more scrawny and lacked the scar above his eye. He has grown in height since then and built up his physique. As a young marine he was normally seen wearing the standard-issue dark blue Marine trousers, white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem, a blue neckerchief, and a baseball cap with "MARINE" across the front. As a captain he retained much the same attire, minus the baseball cap and forgoing the more elaborate Marine coat and formal suit that is the norm with most high ranking Marines. As a pirate he dresses rather simply, sporting dark blue trousers, a simple white shirt, similar to the ones he wore as a marine, and dark boots. Gallery Personality Jim is a very flamboyant and care-free person who is almost always smiling with almost nothing seeming to dampen his mood. He greatly values friendship and his bonds with others are of greater value to him than all else. While normally a laid back and somewhat lazy person, someone who prefers to take his time in doing anything rather than rushing headfirst into things, he is known to jump headfirst into things when something or someone piques his interest or manages to enrage him. This very often leads him to commit to a rash and illogical course of action that he would normally avoid, though once committed to a course of action he will put his entire heart and soul into it until he is convinced that he has done everything within his limits to accomplish the task. He is confident in himself and in his abilities though he is not one to rush into a fight. He possesses a highly friendly nature as a result of which he does not seek to harm others unless greatly instigated. He is very quick in making friends and once he comes to know and truly trust a person, he will go to great lengths to defend them. He will also defend himself or whatever he holds dear, no matter the cost to himself or others. Though he is kind, he is blunt while speaking to people and will often speak out out other people's weaknesses and delusions irrespective of how much that might disturb or hurt them. He believes that by doing so he is giving them the opportunity to improve themselves and is showing greater kindness to them than by lying to them. He believes that by letting them live a lie you can only grant them temporary happiness and as soon as the bubbles of their delusions break their happiness will be gone. On the other hand telling them the truth will cause them some grief now but will grant them greater happiness and satisfaction in the long run. At the same time it will also make them stronger. Jim is also very intelligent and strong-willed, possessing incredible determination and fortitude and is willing to go to any lengths to fulfil any activity he starts, enduring the most intense hardships and ordeals gladly and without complaint. But though he is willing to put himself in harm's way to achieve his goals he will not risk another person's life for his own good. Jim is a great follower of justice and honor and so can be classified as a Peace Main type of pirate. As a Marine he followed his own form of moral justice, trusting his own gut with regards to what was right or wrong instead of blindly following rules. His desire to became a great pirate stems from his desire for fun and adventure rather than any lust for treasure. Normally Jim is not highly concerned about his own welfare or even his reputation, taking everything in his stride with a smile on his face. It is his belief that there is no point in crying over spilled milk and as such is not known to hold grudges. He'll face abuse and insult from others without fighting back and laugh about it stating that attacking the person who insulted him will not change his or that person's views and it was the other person's prerogative to think as they want to and stating the fact that he considered himself to be too lazy to try and change that person's opinions about him. It is his opinion that preventing such instances in the future will be better than taking rash actions which will result in nothing but more animosity. As such he believes that if his views are so drastically different from another person's that there is no chance of reaching a common ground then it is best if they just went their separate ways. However this indifferent attitude of his is not extended towards his friends' safety and is he is more than willing to go against anyone who attacks or insults a friend. This shows the bizarre complexity of his personality as while he has no problem with harm coming to himself, he will not willingly let others come in harms way. Another distinctive trait of Jim's is that he is a highly gluttonous person, sharing a love for food and specially meat that is often seen in bearers of the name D such as Luffy and Ace. There seems to be no end to the amount of food he can eat at a single sitting and considers a good cook to be the most important member of a pirate crew. Another trait that he seems to share with those bearing the name D is that he has a never say die sort of attitude and does not believe in surrendering even when facing death, fighting till he is completely sure there truly is no other way. Like many D's who have been seen laughing or smiling greatly when they are about to die, Jim was also seen smiling when he was about to be executed by Cipher Pol agents, showing his acceptance of what he thought was his imminent death. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Jim is an extraordinarily strong young man, possessing awe inspiring strength that allowed him to rise to the rank of Captain among the Marines at such young age. Haki :Further information: Jim was born with an innate ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki, being able to sense people and to a degree read their feelings even before he knew what he was doing. It was this ability, above everything else, that caught the eyes of the marines and resulted in his induction into their ranks at a very young age. During his time among the Marines Jim was informed about what his ability was, though he left their ranks before anyone could teach him how to control his ability. He is also aware of the existence of other forms of Haki, though what they are and how to use them is still beyond him. Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Pirate Captain